halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spartan III Omega Company
Article seems alright, not many grammar errors I could point out. Could shrink the sidebar size so it doesn't take up half the page though. I have a a quarrel with the article though: *The training period seems too short for my liking. The SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company were trained for at least 5 years, between 2531-2536 (going by Halopedia figures here). It seems hard to believe that a Spartan-III company, using more intensive training and active before the first official SPARTAN-III company was active, and candidates for testing (I'm assuming from Alpha) were active before Alpha was online as well. Also, two years seems too short to be considered 'better trained', even if it was more intensive. Just outlining the issue I had with it, hopefully helping to make a better, more realistic article. (Sev40 (talk) 07:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC)) Hello all, First I want to thank you for taking the time to read this article. This was by far my most ambitious article. I had wanted to write about a Spartan III company without infringing on the canon of Halo Alpha Company. These are the clarifications that are my first layer of ideas to fix some of the issues. *First on the aspect of training. It clearly states they began training in 2532 and finished in 2536. This gives the Spartans 4 years of training as opposed to Alpha Company's 5 years. *Secondly, with the use of a new prototype enhancement drug that allows the candidates to train 72 hours with needing only an hour of sleep per day. This consistent amount of training being done in a shorter time canonically explains the completion of the team one year before alpha company. **On the topic of the SPI mark II armor. This was a first "rough draft" idea for the armor name and I did see just the other day that Mark II SPI armor actually exists. Ooops. :) So I will be changing the name of the armor while keeping the idea the same of reinforced standard SPI gear. ***As for the reason ONI or rather Major Theresa of ONI, Colonel James Akerson's aid, and the creator of the idea and handler of Omega Company, brought forth the idea to have a Spartan III company that could survive is; Though the Spartan IIIs are cheap. ONI knew from the get go that they would die on suicide missions. The Major felt, "why spend the money to buy a Ferrari just to knock down a building, when we can spend extra money to buy a tank and knock down ten buildings." Accelerated training so they are combat ready quicker, and extra reinforced armor would hopefully have allowed the Spartan company to complete an Operation TORPEDOE like mission with fewer casualties and be able to conduct several suicide risk ops. ◾The kick of this is ONI was wrong, the company on their first mission, the tag Unending Glory which I have not gotten to writing yet sees the company of 320 Spartans reduced to 30 Spartans even with the armor. From then on the company gets used as an ONI high security team, or performs similar missions to Noble team just with 30 Spartans instead of 6. ◾As for the added secrecy, that was a cover to explain why no one has ever heard of this Spartan company before. There are no official records of their existence, any UNSC personnel that they fight alongside simple knows they are Spartans. Which at this point in the Human Covenant war the UNSC still though as mythical fighters. **As for team names, the squad names are generic military names. Specific squad names are Company based. Its like alpha company in Marine battalions or regiments. There are at least six hundred marine Alpha companies in the UNSC alone. So for blue team or team X-ray. Its in reality Omega Company blue team, or Omega Company Grey team. I know there are still some blank spaces but I am working on a full novel following this Company which I hope will fill in some of the gaps. One is the 100+ alpha company members that didn't get selected for the final pick of Alpha were conscripted into Omega. Please leave what you think. In short its certainly far fetched but not impossible. There are enough gaps in the halo timeline and plenty of Sci fi secretes "like the enhancement drug" that makes this plausible, not saying its confirmed. --Major Rawne 001 (talk) 22:15, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, you can always push it back between the activation of Alpha Company and the training of Beta Company, since there's a large year gap between the two (2536-2540). This provides some benefits to make it more canon-friendly, such as: *This would give ONI Beta-5 a reason to create Omega Company, since its directly addressing the key weaknesses of Alpha Company. *You don't need to create a new SPI Armor, since the Mk II variant was concepted before the destruction of Alpha Company, and even was approved for mass-production after the OPERATION: TORPEDO. *Sigma squad could still exist by saying, while testing the new SPI Mk II armor system, they also underwent an experimental training session and argumentation. At most, you'll only have to change the names of a few battles and the dates. Also, I don't doubt ONI won't create a company like this, but the motivation is gone if nobody knows the weaknesses of the first experimental company. They need an example to prove why its viable. Also, on the topic of UNSC Marine company names, they are named after the Military Alphabet, such as Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, etc., while SPARTAN-III Companies are named after the Greek Alphabet. (Sev40 (talk) 23:27, August 13, 2015 (UTC)) Alright guys this is some big points. Just a disclaimer I am not arguing with any points being made nor are offended by the constructive criticism. Im really quite honored to have the help from people who know what they are talking about. Truthfully Im just being a bit lazy. I already have 90 pages written on the novel for this unit and I can certainly go back and edit it. Just will be a lot of work combing through to change dates etc. But not impossible. Also I really do love it when my canon fits into the official canon of halo. So I am wanting to make it work. Now onto it then. Firstly the concept of the Omega company was to be essentially a Noble Team Spartan unit but consisting of 300. The recruits would be taken from both the Inner and Outer colonies. Since there were still a decent amount of Out Colonies present, finding recruits would be a tad bit easier. Or I may change it to the 197 candidates who got the short straw. The major one is time line. when are they created. *Option A **Created in 2532 and finish in 2536. Still maintain the accelerated training with the drugs which I would clarify are only used during their time training, not during combat. Reason alpha didn't receive them, they wanted to test how it would work. *This then allows the Aegis Class SPI armor to act as the Prototype for the Mark II SPI. Option B Spartans are created in 2537 in prep for Alpha's assault on K7-49. As Ackerson is expecting them to die. The team of 197 would complete training again in the 4 year accelerated span and be operational in 2541. *Issues: A main part/ battle of the book/story is New Constantinople. Now this could easily be name changed, just need to find a new planet name. **Issue 2 the 197 Spartans would be too old for augmentations. As well as character age differences come into effect. Solution *Said character is part of Alpha company joins head hunters for X years till 2537 then the two characters go and train Omega. But that contradicts the idea all the Spartans would be around the same age. In Conclusion *This will be the last idea post before a decision is made. I am currently looking through ALL my stories and timelines of engagements to see where amendments could potentially go. That said. I do want to express my concern that though we would like this to be as close to the canon as possible. It is still fan fiction where to my understanding and the understanding of new writers, canon doesn't really matter so much to get an article removed or flagged. I have read several articles that are way more far fetched than this one, I.E. the Emily Meyer story of a forerunner A.I. taking over a basically dead human girl's body then joining the marines? That said I do have a special appreciation for those stories that do fit in the Canon. And I am willing to make it work and appreciate the concerns, but it just seems like a lot of fuss over something that is never going to be accepted by 343 as actual canon and is just about writing a damn good story, or neat battle. Just saying. --Major Rawne 001 (talk) 01:32, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Thank you and I will keep that in mind. Sincerely --Major Rawne 001 (talk) 04:21, August 14, 2015 (UTC) After saying forget it LOL I made some changes which should hopefully make it a little more believable. Also made some changes to the back ground of Spartan A312. In short I realized I need to rewrite the intro to my 90 page novel so it'll be easier to change it on here. Thank you guys for the help. Really --Major Rawne 001 (talk) 06:12, August 14, 2015 (UTC)